


La Vie en Rose

by fujiapplesgoBOOM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, La vie en rose, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Serenade, fanfic prompt, it's a great romantic song ok, these guys just need to be mushy every now and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiapplesgoBOOM/pseuds/fujiapplesgoBOOM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper76 prompt suggested to me on tumblr! Gabriel serenades Jack with his guitar because you know he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic idea was suggested by shimadatass on tumblr. If you have a Reaper76 story you'd like to see hit me up there @ notyouraveragereapermain! I can't stop when it comes to these two it's a problem I don't need saving from.

**_I had a hard time deciding what song Gabriel would play and then I heard[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8-QRoOrxAQ) and it was just too perfect <3 I listened to it the whole time I wrote this._ **

 

* * *

 

 

It was late and Jack knew it. He should have been getting ready for bed long ago, but here he was still nose-deep in paperwork. Truthfully, he was still in his office because he was trying to avoid a certain someone. After their argument today he knew Gabriel would be waiting for him at his dorm and he wasn’t much in the mood to deal with him right now. While he did feel a little guilty about just ignoring Gabe like this, he just didn’t feel like getting into another confrontation with the man.

 He was just about to start on writing yet another report when the music hit his ears. Soft and lilting, the notes drifted in and Jack looked up in confusion. It sounded like it was coming from the little balcony attached to his office. He stood from his desk and slowly walked closer to the closed curtains. As he carefully slid them open, his heart throbbed at the sight of Gabriel calmly leaning against the railing, eyes closed and strumming lightly at the guitar in his hands. Jack heaved a heavy sigh, pulling open the sliding glass door.

 “Gabe, what are you doing? And how did you even get up here?” he asked, obvious exhaustion and slight annoyance in his tone.

 Gabriel only shook his head, eyes still closed and continued to pluck gently at the strings. Jack opened his mouth, ready to tell Gabriel to go away when he was interrupted by the other man’s strong but gentle voice.

 “ _Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose~_ ”

 Jack’s pulse quickened and he just stood, mouth still slightly agape, as Gabriel continued to sing.

 “ _When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose~_ ”

 He finally looked at Jack then, soft brown eyes piercing bright blue ones. He straightened and began to move closer to the blond, who remained rooted in place.

 “ _When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart, a world where roses bloom~_ ”

 He gave Jack a quick, gentle peck on the cheek before continuing to circle around him. Jack could feel a blush rising all the way to his ears. Damnit he was supposed to be mad at the man not blushing like a schoolgirl!

 Jack turned to face Gabriel, who was now behind him, determined anew to not be won over so easily. But as soon as their eyes met again he just saw nothing but pure _love_ in Gabriel’s eyes and he just couldn’t hold back the small smile any longer. Seeing this, Gabriel’s smile grew just a bit wider and he started stepping forwards again. Jack started moving backwards, matching his pace, keeping his eyes locked onto the other’s.

 “ _And when you speak, angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs~_ ”

 He felt the railing of the balcony against his back and was forced to stop. Gabriel leaned in close then, hot breath on Jack’s ear.

 “ _Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose~_ ”

 His voice, so soft and sweet melted Jack’s heart. As Gabriel pulled back to stare once again into Jack’s eyes, Jack leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. Gabriel continued to pluck lazily at the strings as he savored the feeling of lips so soft and sweet against his own. It was brief, but it still left Jack breathless as they parted.

 Gabriel nuzzled him lightly, still playing his guitar. “I’m sorry about earlier today,” he whispered. “Do you forgive me?”

 Another gentle kiss was all the answer he needed. As they parted again, Jack gave a light chuckle.

 “You know, this was pretty cheesy of you. Serenading me on the balcony, could you get any more cliché?” he teased.

 Gabriel only smiled in return, eyes closing once again, fingers still dancing along strings. “Got your attention though, didn’t I?”

 Jack lightly punched him in the arm before placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
